An Invisible Boy
by Puck and Kyo
Summary: Jelsa! Set in the Frozen world, right after the death of Anna and Elsa's parents. Jack knows he can help her, but will he even get a chance? Please read and review! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is Puck and Kyo, here with a new fic! Sorry to say, but, simply put, I plan this fan fiction to be sad, long, and full of Jelsa. Love that ship! Okay, let's begin! **

**Jack's POV**

He stood there, watching her. She was just like he was. Alone. Confused. Blessed, no, cursed, with the same magical powers he was. She had once cherished her powers. She had once played with her young sister, the girl with the red hair, now with a white streak. But now, she sat in her room, alone. She once had been young, but now, she was at least his age. Or, at least, how old he appeared to be, for he was really much, much older.

Snow fell, in her room. He cracked open the window, which was fogged over. It was hard to see the inside. But now he saw her clearly, she was sobbing. Crying. She was so clearly in pain.

He had watched her pain before, wishing he could help her. She couldn't control her powers. They were strong, sprouting from her hands, not a staff or other item. He had watched her parents try to help her. Try to understand.

They didn't understand. No one understood. No one ever understands what it's like to have powers, powers that are unexplainable, defying the world around them, destroying what you think, what you thought, what you knew.

Her parents were gone now. And she was all alone.

He knew what it was like. He knew he could help her. But of course, no one could ever see him. He was used to it. He sighed, and floated into the room through the open window.

He flew towards her. She suddenly looked up, and screamed. He looked around, what was wrong?

"Who are you?"

He looked around again, who was she talking to?

"And what," she said, "are you doing in my room?"

**Elsa's POV**

There was some guy in her room. He had on a dark brown cloak, dusted with snow. His hair was white. He starred at her, as if he thought she didn't know he was there. He kept looking around.

Wait, was he floating? What was this? Was she going insane? That must be it. It was probably from being cooped up in this damn room! But it was necessary. She would never want to hurt anyone. She would never want to hurt Anna.

"Are you talking to me?"

"EEK! You're real?!" She jumped back, terrified.

"You can see me?" He floated close to her. He was carrying a stick.

"Of course I can see you! What are you doing in here?"

**Jack's POV**

She could see him. That was.. just… Wow. She could actually see him. It had been lifetimes since someone could see him. He reached out to her, and she pulled away.

He suddenly realized how creepy this probably was for her, to have a random guy appear in her room. He took a deep breath.

"Alright," he said, "My name is Jack Frost."

She snorted. The snow in the room was fading away, melting.

"What?" he said, eyebrows creased.

"Jack Frost?" she said, "As in, the guy who makes frost? Please."

"Yeah!" he was starting to get defensive, "That's me! And I'm here because I want to help you, um, girl!"

He had just realized he didn't even know her name.

"My name," she said, almost as if she'd read his mind, "Is Elsa. And I don't believe you, 'Jack Frost'!"

He floated to the ground, holding his staff. He walked up to her, and looked her in the eye. She glared right back at him. Then, he pulled away, pushed his palms together, made a flower out of ice, dusted in snow, and held it out to her.

She starred at it. He smirked.

"Believe me now, Elsa?"

**End of Chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! It's Puck and Kyo, with the next chapter! Thanks to those who've reviewed, and to the others reading this, if you haven't, you should! 8P Anyways, thanks you guys! Let's go! **

**Elsa's POV**

He had powers too.

Here, right in front of her, was a boy with the ability to create ice. Just like her. Except he could control it.

Amazing.

He had powers too.

He was just like she was.

He stood there, smirking. She took a closer look at him. He was- well, beautiful. There wasn't another way of putting it. His eyes were huge, a deep blue, like the ocean. His hair was snow white, and it poofed up. He was clad in simple clothing, a cloak and normal garb, but no shoes. Strange. But not so strange if he was the mythical boy he said he was.

He said his name was Jack Frost. And that he wanted to help her?

She didn't think anyone could help her.

"Well, do you?" he said, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Maybe," she replied stubbornly.

"Maybe?" he said with a smirk.

"Maybe."

"Well then, he said floating up in the air, "How do I make that a yes?"

She already did believe him, she just wanted to know more. If he really would be able to help her. She couldn't control her powers much, and he seemed to be able to control them completely, but she wanted to be sure.

"How about…" she thought for a moment, "A snowball fight?"

**Jack's POV**

He grinned. She had no idea what she was in for.

He was king of snowball fights. He would crush her, and then help her. If that made any sense at all.

"Alright then," he chuckled, floating to the ground, "Let's go!"

She slipped her gloves off and rapidly fired at his face, knocking him off his feet. He sat up, wiping the snow off his face. He laughed. He hadn't expected that.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" he said, jumping up, and forming a giant snowball above his head. He chucked it at her, and she was covered in snow. She laughed hard, and made mini snowballs to rapid fire at him again. He jumped up and down avoiding them.

They continued with their battle until they were both covered in snow, as was Elsa's room.

"I call for a truce! I believe you!" Elsa shouted, laughing, trying to shield herself from Jack's attacks.

"Agreed!" He said, walking up to her to shake hands. She walked forward, shook his hand, and found herself with a snowball in her face. He'd been holding one behind his back. He was rolling on the piles of snow that covered the floor, laughing.

She snorted, and sat down next to him.

"So," she said, "You said you could help me?"

**End of Chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW-****PLEASE REVIEW-****PLEASE REVIEW-****PLEASE REVIEW-****PLEASE REVIEW-****PLEASE REVIEW-****PLEASE REVIEW-****PLEASE REVIEW**

**Bye now! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Puck and Kyo here! How is everybody? I just figured out how to do this:**

* * *

**And I'm pretty excited! I will be using that! XD I'm such a dork.**

** Thanks to those who reviewed! Now, I've got the next chapter, let's go!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

He smiled at her. He knew he could help her. And now so did she.

"Well?" she asked.

"Yes, I can help you. With your powers. I can help you for sure," he said, floating, circling around her. "But it might take a while."

She nodded. "I didn't think it would be an overnight thing. But, how do I know if I can trust you?" She had hesitated before the last part. Her eyebrows were creased. She seemed worried.

He frowned. "You'll just have to. I happen to be the only chance you've got."

She tilted her head. She was considering him. "I suppose that's true."

She still seemed uncertain. He could tell she didn't trust him much. Not surprising, really, considering he kind of came out of nowhere. He sighed.

"Listen," he started, "If you're uncomfortable, and you don't want my help, it's okay. I just thought I'd offer."

He looked at her. She sat there, thinking. She was the only person in a long time, he didn't know how long, who'd been able to see him. She was his only companion, aside from the moon.

She shook her head abruptly. "No," she said, "I could use some help. I'm practically alone now, and it'll be coronation soon, and-". She sighed.

"You get the point. I need all the help I can get."

He nodded. "Alright then."

He flew to the floor, not landing on it, gently floating just above it. "What can you already do?"

**Elsa's POV **

She frowned. "Not much. I can make ice, snow, and mush, and I can kind of control it. But if I get upset..."

He frowned. She decided that didn't suit him. "You lose control?" She nodded. His eyebrows were creased, and he looked concerned.

"Alright," he said, "Let's start from the beginning. When did you get your powers?"

"I was born with them. Were you not?" she asked, a little surprised. Could someone gain magical powers?

He shook his head. "I don't know." He looked out the window, and he seemed to be staring at the moon.

* * *

**Okay, that's all for now! Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! Yes, it's Puck and Kyo! You have permission to kill me! (Not seriously of course)**

**So sorry... I need to update more! But I'm busy! I'm sorry! I do have stuff to do, but I actually do have a lot of free time! And that should be spent working on my stories. So I apologize. Anywho, let's go. **

**ELSA'S 3RD PERSON POV**

It was so weird to be opening up like this. She had to tell her life story to a boy she'd barely just met, and she knew nothing about him, other than his name and powers.

But she had to trust him. In a few years, she would be old enough for coronation, and she would have to be in front of of people. She needed his help. She needed to be able to control herself.

Jack had just said he didn't know when he'd gotten his powers.

"Well... I'm sure you got them some point," she said, grabbing his shoulder. He nodded, turning back to her.

"Right then!" he said. "Your problem is that you can't control your powers under stress, right?"

She nodded. She could control her powers when she was calm, but if she became worried, well...

"Let's see..." he said. "Okay!" When he got excited he started to float. She couldn't help snorting at his boyish grin.

"What's so funny?" he said, pushing his face close to hers. She blushed and he smirked.

"Use your powers now!" he shouted. She tried, but ended up with a pile of mush. He frowned.

"You that uncomfortable around me?" he looked sad. His eyes were dark and he was slouching.

She turned away. She hadn't even meant- wait a minute, why was she feeling bad? How could she not feel uncomfortable around him! She'd just met him!

"A bit," she mumbled. "I've only just met you, after all. But I'm sure I won't be after a while."

He brightened. "Right! That's fair. We did just meet! I'd tell you more about me, but in all honesty, I don't know that much."

She frowned. "You don't remember anything about yourself?"

"Well," he said, "I remember waking up in a lake. And.. my name. And that no one can see me. Aside from you."

She stared at him. She was seriously starting to worry about his sanity. What was she thinking, taking instructions from some strange boy?!

"You- woke up in a lake?" she asked.

"It's my earliest memory. But I looked the same as I do now."

A very strange boy.

**JACK'S 3RD PERSON POV**

From the look on her face, she figured he was crazy. He seemed crazy, he knew. People don't normally wake up in lakes. Or not remember their age.

But for that matter, people don't normally have ice powers. She was different too. Just... not quite as different as he was.

He was quiet for a while. They both were. They sat in silence.

"Anyways," he said breaking the silence, "back to you."

**END OF CHAPTER  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'M SORRY! **


End file.
